Partners
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: Both Wally and Artemis never expected to find love in University, let alone maintain a relationship and social life in the mass amounting assignments. College AU. Mild Language. WallyArtemis one shots.
1. Introduction

In celebration of me passing both my economics tests and my cosplay costume almost being complete.

TAH DAH! A new story!

This one takes place in the land of sunshine and rainbows. So pretty much my take on universe-prime without Superboy prime writing angry letters on the DC comics internet board. LOL no one will get that unless they read "Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds".

Anyway so no one has super powers. Dick's parents aren't dead, neither are Bruce's but he doesn't show up in this story. Conner is, Clark's younger cousin from Smallville and well...Kaldur and Megan are from foreign places? Most important fact is that they're in university.

As per usual NOT MINE.

* * *

"Why the hell do I have to bring him home?" She yelled out.

Honestly she didn't know why she was even here in the first place.

The four people at the table stared at her. That was until Conner aka Smallville and his girlfriend Megan decided to just eat face.

I guess she had Roy to blame for this. The stupid prick decided that this year happened to be the best year to take a vacation and so she got stuck with Wallace "lightweight"West as a partner for new job as a TA. _Come on it'll be fun_, her professor told her, _this way you get extra practice on the basics and get paid at the same time_.

Apparently it was win-win.

Personally Artemis just wanted to get through university without any drama. People complicate life, so she kept a low profile making only slight friends to get missed notes and use as class partners.

And since working with Wally she ended up being part of the "usual group".

_Ugh, this totally sucks_. _Didn't she have a paper due this week she should be working on? Why did they want to go to a bar anyway?_

Lightweight's roommate Robin, who was nineteen and apparently was from the circus, had been in university just about as long as she had. Which was close to four years, She still needed to ask why he'd rather be called Robin than Richard, anyway the kid shrugged, "I got to go, and it looks like were not going to be able to separate the love birds and Kaldur split. You're the only one."

Artemis looked back in disgust at the two making out, "Fine."

Robin dropped his keys in her hands, "you know where our place is?"

"Uh yeah," she said mentally trying to remember the apartment.

"Good, try not to do anything dirty to him." The boy said before disappearing into the crowd.

Her eyebrow twitched. _Who did this kid think she was? The red head was her co-worker for fuck sakes! _ Shrugging she attempted a messy piggy back and began the trip of several blocks to the boys apartment.

She mentally thanked that the building the two lived in had an elevator. She plopped the unconscious guy on the floor as she waited.

The elevator dinged and gracelessly dragged the boy's body out of the elevator by his arms and turned the corner. Upon unlocking the door she slung his arm around his shoulder and attempted to drag his body inside. _Why couldn't have Smallville done this? Wasn't he on the football team_?

She'd been at Wall-man's place once before to mark first year's mid-terms and lab reports. But all she had seen was the kitchen which was off to the right after entering.

Walking down the short hallway and seeing the mess that was supposed to be a living room had been quite a shock. A big TV and video game machines was at the centre of it, along with a pull out couch that looked recently slept in and has obviously seen better days. All of what seemed to be Rob's robotics inventions were splayed about pretty much everywhere. The man she was holding up was getting heavy. So she trudged down the hallway. The first room that she tried to enter was for more disastrous as the living room. The floor was no where in sight. The next room was the bathroom, and as much as she wanted to just dump him in the tub and get the hell out of there it wouldn't be an option.

The last room at the end of the hall was void of anything but the clothes thrown everywhere, a desk with a laptop and a mattress on the floor.

Did Rob and Wally actually share the same bed? She tried to fight the giggles that were bubbling up in her chest.

It was a losing battle.

That was until the body beside her groaned.

Recalling her mission she slowly made her way over to the mattress. She tried to dump him unceremoniously onto the bed.

But fate seemed to have other plans.

The next thing she knew was her body being dragged down with him and her forehead knocking on his dense skull.

"Fuck," she muttered out opening her eyes to find herself staring into some very confused green ones.

"Artemis?" he said groggily rubbing his face.

She struggled to get up, but that proved to be useless the moment the next words came out of his mouth.

"Please let this not be a dream." He said rubbing his eyes.

Suddenly the world just stopped.

"What?" she snapped out.

"Did I just say that…Never mind." He said now focused on her sitting on his hips, "we're we in the middle of…?"

She slapped him for even thinking the thought.

"What was that for?" he said nursing his newly injured cheek.

She glared and attempting to detangle herself from him, "Will you help me? You're on my leg."

Once they were safely in the kitchen with a table between the two of them and fresh coffee in hand.

"Why you of all people bring me home?" he said taking a sip out of his frogger mug.

"Well Smallville and Megan were eating face, Kaldur disappeared and Rob decided he was _busy_. I was nominated." She said bitterly, glaring at the clock on the oven blinking twelve, "More importantly why do you share a bed with Rob?"

"We don't!" he stated slamming his mug on the table.

She laughed.

"We are soooo not gay."

"I'm sure." She said with a hint of amusement.

He glared at her, "that pull out couch is his and he sleeps there because he decided to bury his own room in junk."

"No need to get your panties in a wad, I was just teasing." She said taking a sip.

"Well I don't appreciate it." He said with a pout.

"Ugh is that really the time?" she said pointing to the clock on the wall.

He nodded.

"I better go." She said standing up.

"Don't" he said grabbing her wrist. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's late; girls shouldn't be out this late without someone with them."

"Wow! Well Mr. Old fashion, but I'll be okay. I'm a tough girl. I dragged you here all by myself."

She could just see the gears in his brain trying to work. Then it hit her.

"Do you…"

_Did she dare to ask_?

"Like me?"

Their relationship had a rough start. He was expecting to work with a friend of his and instead he ended up with her. After the awkward two weeks of him hating her for no reason, they became sort of friends. He even complemented her hair once. Plus it wasn't like he was terrible looking.

She groaned and rubbed her face. _You do not need a relationship right now Artemis. Application for grad school is not to far off he'll be a distraction._

A good looking distraction.

She mentally slapped herself for that one.

_Men are only distraction on to the road of…becoming whatever her degree's proper title was_.

"I just care if you get kidnapped by ninja's or something." He said avoiding the question.

"You're serious?" was all she could come up with.

"Come on Arty, you're my friend. The last thing I want is bad things to happen to good people."

She thought that was kind of sweet of him…until he opened his mouth again.

"And to make sure that doesn't happen we'll sleep in the same bed."

Her eyebrow twitched, "You got serious guts West."

"I thought I'd see if you'd go for it." He said with a grin, "I do see you checking out my butt from time to time."

_How'd he know that?_ Her mind screamed as she attempted to not freak out. _Need to stay calm._

Her lack of response caused him to stand up and push her back against the wall, "So with that said I'm curious if there is any emotion towards me."

She looked up into his bright green eyes, "You and Rob set this up didn't you?"

He looked offended, "Trust me beautiful this must have been Rob's idea. I did pass out at the bar and only woke up with you on top of me. I mean I was planning to ask you out after finals."

She was shocked by his straight forwardness. The hopeless romantic part of her squealed in excitement but she shot it down quickly.

Seeing that she hadn't responded, and men always think with there penis's and not there brains he kissed her. Of course her hopeless romantic self decided to re-spawn and answer him back by trying to fight for dominance.

And seeing that she always did enjoy looking at his butt, and as their lip battled out, her hands found themselves gripping onto his rather muscular butt cheeks, she guessed that's what happens when the guy runs 10k marathons for fun.

He laughed as she pinched his left cheek, "Didn't know you were a ass girl."

"Women are allowed to have there own fetishes too." She said biting his bottom lips.

"Well," he said snaking his hand up to cup her left breast, "I do always enjoy it when you wear those low cut shirts."

She pushed at his chest, "This is as far as you go West. We haven't had a proper date to let you have sex with me."

He grinned, "So you do want to have sex with me."

"Maybe in a few weeks, but tonight I'll let you see my panties." She said with a wink sauntering off to the bed room.


	2. Bonding

Seeing that my research paper has been some smooth sailing and I had a whole couple hours...to myself. TAH DAH~

I have decided to make this story in a vignette style, mostly because chapter stories I will never finish. And this way if I run out of ideas...I run out of ideas and don't feel bad for letting it decay.

This was supposed to be shorter...but Bart and Tim kinda took hold. For those that don't know about these two, Tim Drake comes from a _shit load_ of money and is like a freaking genius. Bart is supposed to be Barry's grandson from the future, but since I am so in love with the TimBart bromance, almost as much as TimKon and DickTim... I made Bart, Barry's son. They both go to the same private school.

Wally turned into an insane pervert. My bad.

Enjoy.

As usual: NOT MINE.

* * *

It had meant to be a quiet night alone together, but it seems that at least one teenager had other plans.

It all started when they entered his apartment. Rob instantly pulled them off to the side saying, "The kid I am mentoring is over so keep your promiscuous behaviour under wraps until he leaves."

A boy about thirteen poked his head into the hallway, "Hey Rob where'd you go? I found that cuff we needed to clamp to the par… uh friends of yours?"

"Tim you remember my roommate, Wally." The boy gave a nod and the red head gave a small wave.

"This is his girlfriend Artemis _and they are just going to go quietly watch a movie in the bedroom_." Robin said with slight force.

"Yes, that is exactly what we're going to do." Artemis responded grabbing Wally's hand and the two rushed down the hall.

"I didn't think Rob could glare anymore." She said as she sat down on the mattress.

He laughed, "I guess that leaves out _the plan_."

She smirked throwing her pants at him, "we could always play under the sheets while the movie is on."

He grinned pulling on the hem of her panties, "I am liking your idea more and more beautiful."

Later when they were lying together all cuddled up under the blankets on his mattress, with the lights off finally actually watching the illegally downloaded movie when a brunette had intruded.

Artemis who was so comfortable being snuggled up next her boyfriend nearly jumped out of her skin when the lights flashed on and young voice called out, "Wally?"

Her boyfriend sat up as she rubbed her eyes, "Bart what are you doing here?"

The boy's eyes shifted and he started picking fuzzy off his sweater.

"Do your parents know you're here?" was Wally's next question.

"Who is that?" the boy said pointing towards her.

"My girlfriend. Now answer the damn question! Do your parents know you're here?"

"No…"

"This is the fifth time this semester Bart! What are you trying to do give your mother a heart attack?"

"But it's just-"

"No buts kid." He said reaching over her and into his jean pocket for his cell phone. She was surprised to note that this kid's mom was on speed dial.

The woman picked up on the first ring and Artemis could just almost hear the woman's weeping.

"Aunt Iris? Yeah it's me…don't worry he's here…yeah…ah huh. Can you give him a couple hours to cool down? Don't worry I'll talk to him…yes its fine. Bye."

"Traitor." The boy whispered out.

"For just once when you come over here could you at least call?"

Artemis never in the past months of knowing her boyfriend had seen him this…emotional.

"Now get your ass out." Wally demanded.

"Why?" the boy whined. Her boyfriend stared at the kid.

"Ohhhh! I'll be in the kitchen." The boy said before slamming the door and scurrying off.

"Sorry about him…he's just, ugh." Wally said groaning.

She laughed crawling towards her jeans, "Is he your cousin?"

He sighed ruffling his own hair, watching her put her pants on, "Yeah. I don't know what's with him recently. He just keeps running away from home and appearing here."

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" She asked.

He sat there staring at her pelvis, "but it'd be so much more interesting undressing you."

She threw his pants in his face and walked out.

Upon entering the kitchen Artemis received a glare from the brunette. When she began opening the fridge's door the boy stated, "You're different from his last girlfriend."

Personally Artemis didn't really care about Wally's past, "Oh?" she merely said pulling out a can of Coke. Then she sat at the table staring back at the kid.

"You're blonde." The kid stated glaring back.

"And not a complete and total heartless bitch, okay she's up to speed on past relationships. Now tell me why you're here." Wally said appearing sliding a chair next to her.

"Do I have too?"

"I told your mom I would. Now tell us why you're here."

"Her too?"

"Yes her. Now spill."

"Well they were mad that I failed another test, said I should study more, but you know how it is with me. It's so hard to concentrate and what I am learning is lame."

"Your excuses are as pathetic as your grades." A new voice said.

And standing in the door way was Tim and his mentor that was trying hard to keep a laugh in.

Of course what fazed Bart wasn't what the kid said but his face, "Hey I know you! You're in my gym class. You're that really smart kid that only takes AP classes."

Then an excited moment the black haired boy yelled out, "you're the one that hit Georgie in the face making it look like an accident."

Artemis laughed. It was funny how children bonded.

"With that said," Wally reappeared with a basketball in hand, "were all going to head outside."

"What?" The group said in a chorus.

"Outside!" he said pointing to the door.

Once outside at the red head stared down the four, "seeing you two," pointing towards Rob and Tim, "spend too much time inside. And you," point towards his cousin, "apparently need to burn off energy. We're going play a little game of two on two."

The teens groaned, Robin sighed in annoyance.

"And what about me?" She asked curiously.

He gave a leering grin, "you get to be the cheerleader."

"If this is to get me in a miniskirt it isn't working." She said shortly.

"Don't worry," Bart said sling his arm around Tim's shoulder, "you can be on our team."

Wally gawked; Rob laughed, she grinned, "sure kid."

"Hey no fair!" her boyfriend called out.

"Well don't treat her like a piece of ass." Tim said in her defence.

"I'm really starting to like these kids." Artemis said ruffling both boys' hair.

"What?" Wally yelled out.

Rob fell to the ground laughing.

And after a rather long elongated scene of new friend's being made, phone numbers being exchanged, and promises to meet next week Rob disappeared off into the night leaving her and Wally sweaty and exhausted.

"I'm too tired to move," was all she could say before falling onto the mattress.

He pouted sitting beside her.

She threw a pillow at him, "well you're the one that wanted to play basketball."

"I told you to be the cheerleader. Not to play along with those brats."

"Awe are you jealous?" she said sitting up.

He had a slight freak out, "Only slightly."

"They're thirteen and you've seen my boobs. Get over it!" she said with an eye roll and got up to head out of the room.

"Where are you going?' he asked as she headed down the hall.

"To have a bath." She called back, "You coming?"

She didn't have to ask twice.


	3. Intervention

Honestly this came out completely at random last night.

Mostly because I am still pissed at DC for killing off Lian when part of Star city was destroyed, but whatever it's there story. STILL SERIOUSLY MAD. Also for those that don't know a long time ago in a land not so far from this one Roy Harper was addicted to heroin. It's the truth! Curse my comic book nerdage.

So guess what this one is about! Don't worry there is total WallyArtey fluff at the end. :D

As per usual: NOT MINE

Oh and please review with ideas! I am curious as to see what you guys want them to do.

* * *

No one had heard from Roy in a year.

Some thought he went into rehab again.

Some just thought he was completely lost.

_They_ knew he was back at it.

But the small child squirming in his arms had been a surprise.

Megan squealed, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Lian." He smiled. That was something that rarely happened.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

Wally squeezed her hand.

Rob was quiet. Megan took the baby into her arms and Smallville began to play with the tiny girl's fingers.

Those two, Small-no Conner and Megan, they looked like parents. Not Roy, never him. She can tell that he is still using. The look in his eyes, the nervous twitch his finger gave it away. She's spent enough time around drug addicts to know. College is a breeding ground for such things.

Rob looked at her baiting her to say something about it. Of course that is why they were here in the first place…but no one expected the tiny bundle. Wally squeezed her hand again. Megan and Conner continued being almost parents.

"You should put her up for adoption." She finally said.

The world stopped.

Roy shot her a glare, "You don't know me. So don't judge."

"I can tell your using." She said pointing towards his arm, "a child should never be around _that_."

Roy opened his mouth, but Robin interrupted him, "Roy don't lie. I had a feeling you were back at it. And now this further complicates things," he pointed towards the child, "are you a complete idiot? How dare you bring a child into the world with the way that you are now?"

Lian cried, Megan attempted to comfort her.

Wally tried to smile as he placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, "please," he choked out, "please we…just don't want you to be like this."

"We just want what is best for you." Kaldur responded, "and for her as well."

* * *

Artemis had never been a big fan of kids, but she knew if Wally put his mind to something, it was really hard for her to say no.

And with that said, she never expected in all her years to be standing in the kitchen of her boyfriend's apartment holding up a baby in the sink to give it a bath.

Wally sang some stupid nursery rhyme and Lian gave an unsure kick at the bathwater.

"Are we done Mr. Mom?" She snapped out, "My arms are tired. Why couldn't Roy have appeared when the kid could sit up?"

Wally gave the little girl a bop on the nose, "Auntie Artemis is just cranky because she didn't expect to take care of you and we had to put having sex on hold. All done~"

"What did you just call me?" she said pulling the child out of the water as he wrapped the towel around her.

"Auntie…"

"You are such a girl!" she snapped placing the little one on the make shift change table.

Wally grinned, "Well someone has to be."

And as they dress the little girl, Artemis cannot help but smile.

All of this seems right.

And she doesn't ever want it too end.


	4. Family Game Night

HELLO~

So like lots of distractions lately. This was supposed to be up sooner, but I totally discovered Dissidia 012. Yeah, not going to lie, video games are a weak point. That and school, like essays. Whoo! Week and a half left then finals! So excited.

Moving on. Things to know about this chapter. Wally and Artemis moved in together! (It's like a duplex or something...) Roy is clean! Bart, Tim and Lian make an appearance again! And I added a new member to the group! Stephanie Brown! Those that don't know who she is, she really is best known for being Tim's girlfriend when he was Robin. She was a Robin for a very brief period of time, now she is the new Batgirl!

Anyhoozles enjoy. And Plz review with ideas~

As usual: NOT MINE

* * *

Artemis was surprised upon entering her place that she shared with her boyfriend to find Lian giggling in the entrance way. The little barely one year old chirped smacking her hands together in excitement in seeing Artemis.

It wasn't that she didn't like the little girl. In fact she adored her, but it was for the fact that Lian was one and there were thousands of dangerous things lying in Artemis' place, that the kid could injure herself on, in or from.

"WALLY?" she called out picking up the girl.

"Living room." He called out.

Upon entering the room she found the usual suspects: Smallville, Rob, Kaldur, Roy along with her boyfriend wrapped up in one of the many first player shooters the gang plays.

"I found Lian at the door." She stated.

Roy punched Robin in the shoulder, "Dude I told you to watch her!" Rob shrugged.

"Thanks Art," Roy said looking up at her, "I thought it was too quiet. I can take her if you want."

"No, I'm fine if you want to keep playing," she responded. She had a soft spot for the kid, even though you would have to pull teeth to get her to admit it out loud.

Suddenly there was a rush of three teenagers.

"Did we miss anything?" Bart said panting.

"Nothing much just Rob getting his ass kicked," Wally said with a laugh.

"You have got to be serious, Rob could never lose!" Tim stated in shock out. Artemis had a laugh at that seeing Tim idolised Robin in every way, shape, or form.

Finally Artemis turned to the last one of the three. A girl still dressed in her school uniform, much like her male classmates, with her long blonde hair up in a ponytail.

Tim placed a hand on the new girl's shoulder, "Everyone this is Steph, Steph this is everyone."

For a millisecond everyone took a glance at the new kid and said, "Hi" before going back to the game.

Steph turned to her, "is she yours?"

Artemis in shock practically yelled out, "Oh good God no!"

"She's mine," Roy said taking the infant into his arms.

"If Steph's here we need to put her on a team," Tim said, "seeing that we kind of dragged her with us."

"She can be on mine," Artemis offered, "girls against boys, as usual."

"Are you sure about that? You always lose. Wally responded.

"You're such a supporting boyfriend, I'm going to totally own your ass tonight." She said pushing her way into her own living room and onto her own couch, "Where's my female counterpart Megan?"

"Didn't anyone tell you she went back to Europe? Apparently they needed her _home_." Kaldur replied not looking up from the TV.

Smallville gave a grunt, "Sounded like a bold face lie to me."

"And it seems that she also took Smallville's heart without asking, he's been freaking merciless today." Rob responded. Smallville punched Rob in the shoulder.

"Why do you guys keep doing that?" the younger man whined.

"To think that sweet girl could be a heartless bitch." She shrugged, "Meh it happens."

She turned to Steph throwing the girl a controller, "You know how to play?"

"Kind of," The girl said eyeing the controller. "Sometimes we play this at Bart's house when we're supposed to be studying."

Wally hit his cousin, who was more like this brother, over the head.

Bart clutched his newly bruise noggin, "What? Tim got us both passing, heck Steph got into a couple AP classes this term."

"That's because she wasn't actually failing." Tim shot back, taking a seat by Rob.

"Just needed higher marks to keep my scholarship." Steph mumbled, and then spoke up, "Let's beat those boys!"

Steph was actually pretty good, way better than Megan, maybe better then Artemis herself. It was fun being on the winning team for once.

Eventually Wally's stomach growled, "I'm hungry Arty, what are you making for dinner?"

She smacked the man over the head, "And you wonder where Bart gets his laziness from?"

Tim laughed, "It's so true. Let's totally have pizza! I'll pay for it."

Everyone in the room seemed in agreement, Artemis was just wondering how a fifteen year old could pay for enough pizzas to feed the horde that was occupying her home. But seeing that he was offering she wasn't going to pass up the offer for free food.

So a half an hour later and the doorbell rang.

The smell made her mouth water that was until she smelt something absolutely putrid.

"What the heck stinks?" she said plugging her nose as everyone else began to gag.

A small childish giggle rang out.

"LIAN!" a chorus of voices said yelling.

Roy dashed off with the child and into the bathroom.

Bart then plopped down on the couch with a slice and placed his feet on her coffee table.

"Get your feet off my coffee table!" She snapped, "I don't want you to ruin the varnish."

Bart scoffed and turned to his cousin, "why do you even live with her? She's so bossy."

"Dude, you remember my apartment with Rob?"

"Yeah, it was a mess."

"That's why."

"You're so kind." Rob shot back.

"What it's true! I like being able to move! Plus she's nice to look at." He grinned at her.

She lifted her eyebrow. Tim smacked her boyfriend over the head, "what did I tell you about treating her like a piece of ass?"

Rob burst out laughing, as did the rest of the guys.

"Did West just get owned by a fifteen year old?" Smallville asked through his laughter.

"I totally think he did." Kaldur responded trying to not choke on his food.

"SHUT UP!" Her boyfriend yelled out.

"Guess who doesn't stink anymore." Roy said waving Lian in the air as she giggled.

"Now give me some pizza." He demanded pawning off his child on Smallville.

The rest of the night went off the hitch until the door bell rang at about 10:30 and Wally went to answer the door.

"Hey," he called out, "There is some old man with a moustache looking for _Master Timothy_."

Tim rubbed his eyes and groaned, "Dad must want me home. It's a Friday why so early? Steph you want a ride home?"

The girl looked up from her place beside Artemis on the couch, "Sure."

"Hey why don't I get a ride?" Bart whined out.

"Because you don't live half way across the city like she does." Tim snapped out, he turned back to Artemis, "Thanks for having us over again."

Artemis never knew what to do with his polite nature seeing most boys she knew came and left her place as they pleased. She shrugged, "See you two next week?"

The two exited, and when the door clicked, she asked, "Why does that kid have a credit card and driver?"

Rob laughed, "Did Wally never tell you that he was the son of Jack Drake. You know the guy that owns like a third of the city?"

Artemis was literally floored knowing she had some filthy stinking rich child in her house and screamed out, "Why do you people never tell me these things?"

Everyone looked at Wally; her red head boyfriend scratched the back of his head, "Because I forgot?"

He looked so cute, so sighed and kissed him saying, "You know I only keep you around because you're so cute."

He gave a cheeky grin, "Now who's treating me like a piece of ass?"


	5. Covert Operations

Hello thar~

Omg Megan's back! Sorry SuperMartian fans, but my one of my favorite crack Conner pairings got the better of me. Don't worry Meg will get her happy ending with someone else. This chapter doesn't focus too much on the WallyArtemis relationship, then again sometimes your life isn't always about you. But there is fluff spread in this fic!

New person entered into this story is... Cassandra Cain. I dunno, I felt the need to show Artemis has friends outside of the "usual group". Cass I think would kind of understand her, she totally ended up a little out of character in this story, but whatever new universe. If Conner can be a angry jerk, Cass can be... well this way. For those that don't know Cass she was the Batgirl before Stephanie. She was trained to be an assassin at a young age without speech and physical contact, which actually ended up making her mute and illiterate and for the first part of her Batgirl carrier she didn't speak at all. She eventually learned how. She now is working as a nameless hero in Hong Kong.

Hope you enjoy! And please review with ideas.

* * *

You know today was a good day. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming… you pretty much get the idea.

That was until shit decided to it the fan.

Artemis was minding her own business looking at clothes with her friend Cass when guess who decided to show up.

"Arty~" a musical voice called.

She turned to find a red headed European running towards her, freckles and all.

"Shit!" She cussed out.

"What's a matter Art?" Cass said pulling a black top from the rack not really paying attention.

"Twelve O'clock Smallville's ex."

"Huh?" Was all Cass got before Artemis was attack hugged.

"Artemis it's been forever!" The red head said tightening her hold.

"Nice to see you too Megan." Artemis said gasping for breath patting the other girl on the back.

Megan released her death grip and turned to Artemis' companion, "I don't believe we were introduced."

"Megan this is my friend Cass I think you met her on a pub crawl once." Of course that particular pub crawl Megan was attached to Smallville by the tongue.

"You guys shopping by yourself?" Megan asked way too curiously.

Artemis wanted to say yes to avoid the awkward conversation but Cass decided to say other wise.

"The guys are here but they decided to high tail it when we wanted to go clothes shopping." Cass said rolling her eyes.

Artemis sighed brushing some hair out of her face. Instantly Megan's hand grabbed onto hers and began playing with the small white gold and sapphire ring on her finger.

Megan's smile grew the size of a bridge, "I see Mr. West has good taste."

Cass laughed. Artemis rolled her eyes, "It's not like it's a big deal, and it was just an anniversary gift. I bought him a new game machine."

"It totally is," Cass whispered from behind her hand, "She's couldn't stop showing it off for weeks."

"Okay that's enough out of you!" She snapped at Cass.

Cass decided to dramatically roll her eyes again as if there was more, but luckily for Artemis she kept her mouth shut.

Megan opened her mouth, but thanks to the higher being her no good boyfriend popped out of nowhere, "Hey Arty guess what there was this totally wicked display at the..." He finally noticed Megan, "Megan when in the world did you get into town?"

"Oh last night I meant to call but you know the moving." She smiled, "Who else is here?"

"Oh just Smallville. Rob had to ditch early because of work." Wally said shrugging placing his hands in his pockets.

Within a matter of seconds black haired boy deemed Smallville came into view, "Hey West did you see the…" he said when he caught sight of Megan.

"Uh…hi." He croaked out.

Megan shyly looked away, "Long time no see."

"Uh yeah," he responded.

Cass lifted an eyebrow and Artemis just hoped that the two former mates wouldn't make a scene.

"Can we talk?" Megan asked Smallville, "Over there."

"Uh, sure." The boy replied and the two headed over.

Cass turned to her, "What does she want with Conner?"

Artemis could dream up a few ideas she was sure that Megan wanted with the boy, but didn't have the heart to tell her friend. Luckily Wally found the words, "Oh Megan and him used to be an item. But she gave him some lame ass excuse about needing to leave."

"You mean this is thee Megan that turned him into an emo asshole?" Cass nearly yelled out, "Oh were so watching this. She is so not taking my boyfriend."

The black haired girl grabbed onto both there arms and dragged them to a fake mall plants nearby where Smallville and Megan were talking.

"We can't even hear them!" Wally whined out.

Cass smacked him, "Don't worry I can read lips."

"Well if we have to be here, tell us what's going on!" Artemis snapped.

"She's asking him how he is, school marks, and junk like that. Wow so lame." Cass stated, "He says he's good."

"I feel like an idiot." Artemis whined.

Cass lightly slapped her on the shoulder, "I deal with your drama, so deal with mine."

Wally pinched Artemis's butt the moment Cass turned back to her boyfriend and his former girlfriend.

Artemis glared, but he continued to try and grab at his favourite parts of her uninterested in the situation at hand. She tired not to give in, but those fingers of his were magical.

Cass grabbed onto his shoulder without looking back at two. She began to violently shake him, "how dare she ask to get to back together! Doesn't she realise that he might have moved on? That he might love someone else! Ugh that ungrateful…" Cass's voice dropped off when she read what Smallville had said, "oh Conner you sweetheart."

"What he say?" Artemis asked.

Cass was too busy shedding happy tears.

"I said that I had to refuse because I'm with Cass now and I'm very happy with her." Smallville said looking down at them, "You guys are terrible at being covert."

Wally shrugged, "eh, maybe in another world we're a covert team."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "dream on."


	6. In the Dark

Y HARO THAR!

So after completely failing at life, and writing like three shitty attempts at chapters (which I am sure if I edit them heavily I could make them better). This kinda came out last night when the lights went off for a good six hours! Yay for laptops~

I know that this might be a little OOC for Artemis, but honestly everyone needs a few character flaws. xD

Enjoy. Please review with ideas, cause I'm kinda running on low since there is no new episodes. D:

* * *

It wasn't just that she was afraid of the dark; she just preferred to know that the lights could be turned on.

So when the lights had shut off, she gave a small meep of shock and then tested the clock to check if it was working.

The power had gone out.

Of course he had the gall to laugh, "Scared of the dark now are we?"

"I so am not." She said glaring at him.

Since living with the man or even dating him for that matter, he had never ever come across her in such an instance.

"You're so scared." He said with his hands creeping up her sides with a sly grin.

"Will you stop that?" she said slapping at his hands.

"I just prefer to be where the light is." She said sauntering her way into the living room

He of course followed.

"So big bad Artemis is scared of the dark," He said with a grin that rivaled the Cheshire cat.

She glared, "Wally will you please stop it."

He of course knew when she asked with a _please_ then it needed to be done. He found this idea through conditioning and a year of dating.

Sighing he said, "Okay beautiful. Mind telling me why you dislike being in the dark?"

She sighed flopping onto the couch. Which he in turn followed in suit and snuggled up to her, "Pretty, pretty please? I mean we do it all the time when it's a bit shady."

"Well that's different," she replied batting his lips away from her ear, "You're with me."

He grinned again.

She pushed at his face, "Don't get cocky Wall-man."

"Sooo finish your story…" he encouraged.

"Well when I was a kid I used to get left home alone a lot. And since I didn't live in the best place the power shut off often. When you know the lights wont come back on its kind of oppressing."

"Awe poor lonely Arty," he said with a pout until he decided to tack something on like always, "must be where you got your dark personality."

She pushed at his face playfully laughing, "In your dreams."


	7. That Terrible Cold

Soooo... I quickly wrote this down for my lovely followers of this story, because well finals have been a real big pain in the ass and I don't know when I will update next. That plus the fact that my computer's hard drive crash beyond repair, thankfully my father could get most of my stuff back. I know I seemed a bit harsh the last chapter, but I was so totally not happy with my several attempts at chapter six.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy. Wally's point of view this time. ;D

Please review with ideas if you have any.

* * *

He just wished that she would stop looking at him with that look in her eye, of just complete and utter sadness. He just wanted to take her into his arms and wipe away all the anguish she was feeling.

But he can't.

Because he is tired, exhausted and sick.

He still tried to make the effort.

She frowned, "Lie back down mister or I'll make you."

He smirked and let out a weak laugh, "You know you wanna."

She adjusted the cold cloth on his forehead as her brow creased, "This isn't a game Wally."

"It's just a cold," he croaked out.

"It was a cold until it turned into pneumonia." She said shaking the prescription from the doctor in his face, "You should have listened to me when I told you to go to the doctor."

She was mad and she did have good reason to be, but it still made him mad that she's lecturing him like a child, "I had finals! You expect me miss one of those for a stupid cold?"

"Well there was after." She said defiantly crossing her arms.

He rolled his eyes, seeing it was about the only thing that could move without hurting, "It's not like I am going to die or anything."

The amount of distress that crossed her face surprised him.

"You don't know that." She whispered.

He grabbed for her hand and attempted to pull her closer to the bed, "Artemis I'll be okay. I'm getting better aren't I?"

She laughed, "You are talking back, again."

"See," he said, "I'll be fine."

She smiled and he knew he did his job.


	8. The Beginning

YAY finals are all done! I am out of school for the summer...well for the most part seeing I am taking summer session this year. Dx

This chapter is dedicated to Hezpeller who gave me a prompt! I was so excited! Anyway we're going to take a time machine to go all the way back to Wally and Artemis' first meet. I felt that since they are in there twenties Wally needed a better reason than just Roy leaving. So I made something up!

I hope you all enjoy~!

P.S. Anyone who guess who there professor is totally wins a internet cookie and a chapter.

* * *

"Mr. West I would like to introduce you to your associate TA Miss Artemis Crock." The blonde haired professor said gesturing to the girl standing in front of them.

She smiled, "Nice to meet you."

The boy turned back to his professor, "Your kidding me right Professor Carter? What happened to Roy?"

The older man scratched at the back of his head, "Mr. Harper had decided to take a leave of absence and I asked Miss Crock to fill in."

The red head sized her up, "You're serious?"

The girls smile dropped and he watched as her eyebrow started to twitch.

Professor Carter looked between the two, slapped them both on the back and smiled, "Well take the next few hours to get to know each other. Labs start next week, guidelines are on the desk. Now if you excuse me I have a bet on a football game." He strolled towards the door, waited for a moment and said, "You'll both be sharing this office. Have fun~"

And with that he disappeared into hallway.

Wally stared at the girl in front of him. She rolled her eyes and picked one of the desks in the room to set her book bag on top of.

"I don't like you," the red head pointed out as he took the desk opposite from her.

She rolled her eyes again, "Don't worry freckles the feelings mutual."

After an hour of him staring at the back of her head as she organized the office, she turned to him and said, "We should really get working on how we are going to set up the labs."

His glare seemed to be unmoving as he raised an eyebrow.

She gave a sigh and picked up her school bag, "I'm going home."

By the time lab day rolled around they had nothing planned and she just hoped that the handouts that Professor Carter said that he sent made it to the classroom.

In what she thought was early she was surprised to see here "partner", which seemed to be a very loose term at the moment, sitting on one of the counter's twiddling his thumbs.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped out.

She noticed stacks of sheets of papers, rushing over she grabbed one and began reading, "When did we get these?"

He didn't even look at her, "last week."

"Why didn't you tell me? I've been bugging the Professor for days now for these sheets."

"Well you didn't really deserve to know." He stated as students began to file into the classroom.

"Didn't deserve to know?" she said clenching her fists, "I'm supposed to be your partner! Which means we work as a team."

"So?" he asked.

She had it; _I mean really how was she supposed to deal with this?_

"Fine then be that way." She muttered out.

He gave a smug look.

She didn't care it was in front of everyone, but he was being a jerk, and there was one way she knew how to get rid of them.

So she gave him a nice right hook to the face and promptly told him to fuck off.

Of course the ramification of such actions wasn't the greatest, but at least she got her point across to the asshole sitting beside her as they were both being currently chewed out.

It wasn't until about a week later when a teen poked his head into their office as they were silently marking papers.

"Hey Wall-man get your ass outta here I'm hungry." The black haired boy's glance shift the room until his blue eyes settled on her.

"Why didn't you introduce me to your new partner?" he stated glaring at the red head getting out of his seat.

"Well it wasn't like it really was important." He responded.

If she could break the pen that was in her hand at the time she would have. Instead she was surprised at black haired boy's next comment.

Approaching her he said, "Sorry about him. He's an asshole. Name's Richard most people call me Robin or Rob."

"Uh…I'm Artemis." She said in shock, "How do you deal with him?"

Robin laughed, "He can be a real prick sometimes, but we've been roommates since first year."

That statement certainly surprised her since he didn't look any older than eighteen and he had to be at least a third year.

"I'm right here!" the red head snapped out.

"Yeah whatever," Rob said waving off his friend, and then turned back to her, "as an apology for dealing with him, I'll buy you some supper."

Apparently the kid was full of surprises.

"Uh…okay." She said and began to collect her things.

"You're inviting her?" her partner snapped out.

"Yeah," Rob said defiantly.

After the group was sitting comfortably at a table in at the burger shop not too far from the university Wall-man excused himself to use the washroom leaving her alone with the teen.

Rob swirled the coke in his glass and said, "I'm really sorry about him. He wasn't always like this."

"I'm sure," she said rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"No I'm serious," the kid pushed, "his last girlfriend…well she stole a couple thousand from his scholarship fund. Luckily the university found out and kicked the bitch out. He doesn't really trust women anymore."

"You mean that was him?" she nearly screamed out in shock at the memory of the drama.

"You heard?" Rob said raising an eyebrow.

"It was all over the university internet boards. They never did disclose the names of the persons involved though." She replied.

Robin sighed, "It's been over a year now and I'm just getting sick of his attitude, so can you please for me put up with him? I know if you stick with him he'll grow to like you. If not you can always just throw another nice punch and knock some sense into him."

She laughed, "Okay I'll try, but only because you asked so nicely."


	9. Texting in Class

Omg... I know I am seriously...seriously late on the update department but my summer was incredible busy! And I had totally meant to do some summer fun chapters! I'll spare you the details but it was work, conventions, university summer session. I think out of the whole 4 months of summer I had maybe two weeks to myself. DX

Also yay new episodes! I am sooo excited. I am going to admit my updating may be a bit laggy this university term is extremely stress filled.

As for those who guessed at the teacher in the last chapter. It was Booster Gold. I had given some SUPER VAUGE HINTS that like only me would know. Sorry about that.

Hope you all enjoy... I know its small, but its from the heart. :3

* * *

She knows she received a message.

All the sound alerts are off so that she could pay attention to class, but she knows.

And she knows, she just God damn knows, it's from that good for nothing boyfriend of hers.

The alert light blinks again…

…Then faster this time.

Glancing up at the power point presentation, then at her professor and then back down at her phone. She snatches it with what she would like to say skills of a ninja, but she highly doubts it.

Pulling the phone under the table she looks at her messages.

_Alert: Three new messages from: Yours truly the best boyfriend in the world._

She rolls her eyes, and reaches for her pencil to jot down a few quick points she thought was important before going back to the messages.

_Yours truly the best boyfriend in the world says:_ "Hey Babe how's class?"

_Yours truly the best boyfriend in the world says:_ "This French is boring what you taking again this term?"

_Yours truly the best boyfriend in the world says: _"Artie you there?

She fumes silently as she jots down more notes and decides to send a message back."

_Me:_ "Class. You should be paying attention, like am."

And instant reply was sent in seconds.

_Yours truly the best boyfriend in the world says:_ "Texting in class Artemis? How shockingly rebellious of you."

That arrogant little…

She wonders why she even puts up with him in the first place. He's such a…

_A new text message from_ _Yours truly the best boyfriend in the world says:_ "Je pense que vous êtes belle et Je t'aime! Hey look Artie! I can tell you are beautiful in a whole other language."

She looks down at the phone wide eyed not bothering to pay attention to class anymore.

_Yours truly the best boyfriend in the world says:_ "The last part means I love you. So Je t'aime Artie! Je t'aime!"

Smiles and sighs.

Maybe texting in class wasn't so bad after all.


	10. Girl Time

Uh Hi all.

Truthfully life got really busy on me and then I got into another fandom due to hiatus in episodes. (There is a reason that I made this vignettes so I didn't feel bad for walking away from it). I recently caught up with Young Justice and this is kinda what came out of what I saw. Just going to say that it's exciting that they put some of my favourite characters on the team. I'm going to try to update more but I can't promise anything since this term is going to be extremely busy. WOOO and last in university!

As another note. The Cass that is mentioned in this chapter is **NOT** the one in the show. This is Cassandra Cain (a Batgirl) as introduced in the previous chapters. Cassandra Sandsmark (Wondergirl) might show up depends.

* * *

If there is one thing that annoyed Artemis the most it had to be when Megan and her new boyfriend were around. Now don't get her wrong both people are lovely.

Individually.

It's just when they are together the eating face or talking in high pitch squeaky voices about how lovey dovey they are in love with each other and it's down right disgusting. It puts Megs and Smallville's make out sessions to shame.

It really put a damper on game night.

Fish whose real name is something like La'gaan. They're really sketchy on the details. He's somehow related to or lived with Kaldur at some point in his life and decided to move out here for more schooling. The only reason why they call him Fish in the first place is because Lian refuses to call him anything else.

The boys decided that it needed an all girl intervention.

Sexist little prigs.

Which is why Cass, Steph and Megan, along with herself are in the kitchen making popcorn. Lian sits on the floor playing with some new toy that Roy has given her. Apparently she needed to learn the way of the woman and being in the room got that started.

Artemis smacks the microwave to get it going. Steph picks her nails sitting in the corner chair in the kitchen. Cassandra sits on her perch on the counter. Megan busies herself finding the bowls.

"You know Megs you and Fish kind of eat face a lot and it's unnerving." Cass says looking over her knees eyes peaking out from behind her black bangs.

Megan looks offended and was probably going to retaliate about something about Smallville and jealousy. Considering they're friends now the way they first met always seems to set the two of them on edge.

"It's more the cutesy talk and general overt bedroom flirting you two that kind of gets me." Artemis replies just so Cass and Megs don't start a fight.

Lian holds her toy up to Steph and two year old babble says something about dancing.

"Do we really?" Megan asks red blush now decorating her cheeks. Cass nods, but Bart seems to feel that his input is needed.

"Yes! Think of the children!" he calls from the living room further embarrassing Megan. Artemis can hear Tim and Bart's snickering from the living room as well as you could feel Fish's growing discomfort.

"You could just tone it down a little bit." Steph replies between lalalas she's singing as she is making Lian's toy dance.

Artemis smacks the decrepit microwave again to get another bag going. The previous one passed off to Megs who tosses it between contemplating.

"I guess you're right." Megs says pouring the popcorn in the bowl, "We do, do some of that private stuff in public. I guess its common decency to keep behind doors."

Everyone in the room smiles, even Lian who doesn't quite understand the situation yet.

"Crisis averted." Rob says when the girls enter the room. Wally then smacks Rob upside the head.

"What was that for?" Rob says rubbing his sore spot.

"For saying it was a girl problem," Wally responds with a grin looking up at Artemis. She smiled as she bent down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Rob grumbled something about being whipped before snatching the popcorn bowl.


	11. Jaybird

Short sweet and to the point. I had a lot of fun with this one. If anyone feels like requesting something, drop me a review.

* * *

Rob invited someone new over to Wally and Artemis' place.

"This is my newest Mentee from the Wayne Robotics/Computer Program." Rob said gesturing to a kid older than Tim, but younger than Rob himself.

"What about Tim?" Wally said nodding in the direction of the kid.

Rob gave a dramatic shrug, "I lost my old one because he decided that it was okay to build a robot by himself more advanced and more high tech than I could ever accomplish."

"Sorry about that." Tim said blushing.

Artemis whistled. She knew Tim had it in him.

"What's your name kid?" She asked to the new person.

"Names Jason Todd." Jason smirked and took Artemis' outstretched hand as a greeting. "I'm Wayne Foundation's newest charity case, but you blondie can call me Handsome."

Artemis and Rob laughed while Wally growled.

"She's taken." The red head gritted out.

Artemis smacked Wally's shoulder lightly, "Oh come on he's harmless."

Jason raised one of his eyebrows, "give me five minutes beautiful to prove you wrong."

Wally fumed. Artemis tried not to laugh.

Rob laughed throwing his arm Jason's shoulder pulling the kid into a headlock before turning around to leave, "Come on Jaybird we better get going. I still have that letter to your parole officer to write." Halfway out the door Rob turned his head back and yelled, "Hey Tim want to come along? Maybe you could teach the kid some manners."


	12. A New Term

Hello again! Appearance of a new character! This time Barbara Gordon. I'm really sorry to all you fans of her as Batgirl! I really love her that way too. I just love her more as Oracle. Which is how she appears in this story. I love her like that life isn't all hunky dory. There is a struggle with the past and I think its something that Artemis can connect with. Anyway.

I also just wanted to point out that this is about two or so years into the future of the very first chapter. Megan's still in university (Education I'm thinking). Dick, Wally and Artemis are getting there respective masters. And the rest have jobs. Except Tim, Steph and Bart they're in high school.

Also sorry ZeeDick shippers, I'm a DickBabs all the way. Been shipping it since I was like nine. Thank You Batman: TAS.

* * *

The only thing that everyone in the group knows (besides probably Wally because he has actually met Rob's parents) is that Rob moved a lot when he was a kid. Because of that he was homeschooled and ended up passing high school at the age of fifteen. His parents apparently strong disapproved of him going to college, and because of this Rob usually gripes when he has to go back and visit them. Mostly because they try to get him into joining the family business. Whatever that was. Wally usually laughs at this point and Robs usually seething at him for the rest of the day.

The only other thing that Artemis has consistently heard out of Rob's mouth about his life outside of the group is someone named Barbara. Apparently she's one of his only friends that he has from his "home base of operations" aka the city that his family always seem to move back too.

Barbara had decided that their university is where she wanted to take her masters program. And Rob offered Artemis to show her around campus because Rob for some reason couldn't make it.

He later decided that he needed to train with Wally on the running track.

What Artemis wasn't expecting was the bright red hair, the surprisingly up beat snarky attitude and the wheelchair, well Rob had notified her about the wheelchair. (Apparently some psycho decided that he needed to get back at his arresting officer by shooting the guys daughter.) Anyway Rob said not to stare but damn it she couldn't because the way that girl moved in it, it was almost as if it was apart of her body.

"Are you Artemis?" She asked politely.

"Yeah!" Artemis replied, "Sorry spacing out. You know thinking about all the assignments I'll have to do and grade this term."

The red head laughed, "Isn't that the truth."

"So where should we start?" Artemis smiles.

….

"You know Babs the more that I talk to you the more that I wonder why Rob even hangs around you." Artemis said when they found themselves down an empty hallway. Artemis had just shown her when most of Barbara's classes would be taken. Barbara looks at Artemis over her glasses quizzically.

"I mean you're smart and funny and sharp as a whip. And you're pretty don't get me wrong but isn't he more into…"

"Leggy, not so brainy?" Babs laughed, "Dick's an attention whore. He's going to go where attention is readily available. He is a pretty boy, so women latch naturally on to him. Plus he does keep the ones that prove they have some brain cells."

"Yeah, he does." Artemis says thinking back to the most recent fling that she met with long dark hair, she didn't last long. Like all of them according to Wally. "Still doesn't explain why you two actually get a long."

"Because she's brilliant, stubborn and knows when to kick my ass into gear." A smug voice said behind them. Rob then came into view, "why is it all women do is talk about men? And me especially."

"Get off your high horse Grayson before I knock you off of it." Barbara responded sharply.

"I'd like to see you try." Rob said leaning an arm on Babs wheelchair with a smug grin.

"What have you done with my boyfriend?" Artemis asked breaking the twos moment.

"Showering needed to be at his best for his girl." Rob winked in Artemis' direction.

Barbara pushed Rob off the handle, "At least he tries. You smell awful."

"Call it natural musk."

"Call it lazy," Wally said appearing out of nowhere. Artemis expected the customary kiss on the cheek, which he happily obliges, "Babs nice to see you again."

"You two know each other?" Artemis said looking between the two red heads.

"Yeah remember when I said that I met Rob's parents at Thanksgiving a couple years ago, well I met Barbara too."

"Oh," is all Artemis can really say. Rob looks miffed because the conversation isn't exactly about him.

"This girl is sweet," Barbara narrows her eyes at Wally," Don't break her heart."

"Trust me I wont, she'll kill me." Wally laughed. Artemis cracked a smile.

"Well this is all nice and good but I'm hungry," Rob let out.

Wally throws an arm around Artemis, "Like you did anything."

"I ran."

"Yeah during warm up and cool down. The rest of the time you timed me."

"That probably explains why you're at moderate stink level." Barbara supplied.

"Wow thanks for the confidence." Rob said rolling his eyes, he latched on to the handles and began to push her wheelchair.

"Hey stop that! You know I hate it!" Barbara demanded. Rob keeps doing it anyway and Barbara resigns to having her hands rest in her lap.

Artemis turns to her boyfriend and asked, "You think they know?"

Wally ruffles his own hair, "Of their own feelings, yes. Each others not likely."

"Figured." Artemis sighed.

"You two coming?" Rob yelled down the hall from the end of the hall, "I want burgers."

"Yeah," Artemis supplied taking Wally's hand to chase after the others.


	13. Dreams Aren't Always Safe

Hello! Sorry this took so long. Life kind of happened. Assignments, midterms, and a car accident actually.

But this is for **Kamil the Awesome** who gave me a prompt! _"Wally has a dream (which is a part from the show) and when he wakes up, Artemis is standing over him dressed as she was in the dream, holding his Kid Flash uniform. And add something fluffy to that."_ I took my own specific liberties to the the episode chosen.

See you all next time!

* * *

Wally has no idea why they need him and Artemis for this mission. He has his apprehension about this mission. Nightwing has reason to believe that the Light wants to destroy the interstellar space communicator to mars. But it's certainly nice seeing Artemis in the green uniform again even though they promised to never do it again.

The other reason why he hates being here is that Artemis is in tower with his best friend and he's on the ground watching for any sign of enemy.

"What does it feel like being back in the field again" he hears Dick ask Artemis over the com.

"Hey no hitting on my girlfriend" Wally announces loudly. "I know your track record."

He could hear Dick's smirk through the comlink.

"If nothing else we a nice view." Artemis says ignoring him.

_Well of course you're nice to look at_, Wally thinks before Nightwing initiates the link up with Miss. M.

There isn't anything particularly interesting happening in Wally's field of vision until shots are fired.

He hears Dick emphasises _I know you're rusty but you're trying to get yourself killed_. Wally really wants to say something snarky back at his BF for knocking down his girlfriend but he has men to beat up for shooting at said girlfriend.

He can tell that they are headed for the beach to stop the soldiers. Wally heads that way. That is why he was asked to help out. His speed could take them out before they shoot the rocket down. He's fighting those that are attempting to storm the beach so he doesn't initially register that Dick and Kaldur are fighting.

Or that Artemis tried to take Kaldur on.

But it's when Kaldur's blade is embedded in her flesh that he's lost the will to move and he barely registers his old friend's words, "Welcome back."

Wally is torn between going after the man that stabbed his girlfriend or helping her. Dick is already attempting to giver her CPR. Wally decides that Artemis matters more. He kneels by her head desperate to take her into his arms.

M'gann and Conner are standing, watching the scene unfold.

"I don't hear her breathing," Superboys says, Nightwing finally rests.

Wally leans over Artemis' slowly cooling body and cries.

* * *

He wakes up with a jolt and Artemis is standing over him in green with the kid flash costume in hand. Everything in the dream rushes back to him and he can't contain the over flowing emotions.

He's crying. Because he just saw one of his friends kill the love of his life right in front of him. Even though it is a dream and he knows that Kaldur has no mean bone in his body its still slightly upsetting holding your slowly growing cold dead girlfriend.

"Sussssh, Wally what's the matter?" Artemis says holding him to her chest. She glances out to the noise that's coming down from the hall. The Halloween Party he almost forgot about. It was the whole reason why he wanted to catch up on his sleep, to have a nap. So that he wouldn't miss out of the fun.

When he finally calms down he can see Artemis wave someone away that was standing in the doorway.

He rubs his eyes, "You died." He finally tells her. His voice is watery and he doesn't care that he is crying. This is one of the people he cares the most about there is reason to be this upset. "I watched someone kill you in front of me and I had super powers and there wasn't anything that I could do to stop it from happening."

Artemis buries her face into his red hair and he can feel her shake, maybe out of being upset to, "It was just a dream Wally." She whispers.

"I love you." It's all he can really say at this point. And he clings onto her to emphasize his need of her in his life.

"I know," She says as she returns the embrace. She smiles into his hair, "I love you too."


	14. The Ring

Hello everyone!

I think this will be the second to last one. Unless someone can think of something else to write. There will probably be one up about them with children when school lets me have more time to myself.

EDIT: I finally had time to edit this sorry for the earlier crappiness I just really wanted to get this out before I was writing one of my papers.

* * *

Christmas time is always that time of year where everything is festive and full of energy. Whether it being fighting with your family or enjoying the Christmas spirit or whatever holiday you're into.

Often it means Wally and Artemis' place is busier that usually, whether it be because people are hiding presents from nosy family members or people just avoiding family members in general.

The living room is now crammed with the Christmas tree Bart insists on them getting every year. Artemis usually makes him decorate it the damn thing. Wally and Steph usually join in along with some stupid Christmas playlist. Tim and Artemis usually try to huddle in a corner and play Left 4 Dead. Apparently they are two uncle scrooges in a pod.

Artemis and Wally have now, after years of dating, in the routine of spending Christmas dinner with his parents on the 24th of December and they head out super early in the morning on the 25th to spend time with her mother two towns over. Last years Christmas present was to find out Lian was actually her niece. Of course Artemis had a few choice words for abandoning an infant with a then heroin addict. Then again Jade wasn't in the greatest place at the time either.

Of course next comes the week of turkey hangovers.

Ever since they moved into their own place Wally and Artemis have always thrown a new years party. All of their friends call it the new years party you'll never forget and you'll never remember.

Wally couldn't think of a better time to propose. Artemis is probably going to smack him for doing it in front of so many people.

He had talked to her mom about it during Christmas. Even Jade had some input into the situation, which was about physical harm if he caused her any trouble. Which he took seriously because considering Jade did some usually shadier types of work.

Finding a ring was the hardest part. Seriously a kid in gradschool with crippling student loans doesn't nearly make that much. His parents were happy that he was just setting down in the first place. They were barely making enough money as it was with only one income after his father lost his job in the massive layoffs.

It was his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris that actually volunteered some of the money. They said it was some Christmas money they hadn't exactly been giving him since he graduated high school.

Just great Christmas money for him that he'd just end up giving to Artemis.

Megan was the one that actually helped him out with picking the ring. (He realized her rocky current relationship with Fish was heading south and that the girl really needed a pick me up). He always acknowledge that she seem to have a reasonable sense of style considering the amount of magazines the woman went through on a monthly bases.

She said the one that he ended up picking himself is classy and timeless and so like Artemis that it wasn't even funny.

With that all set all that he need to do was wait until the right time to actually ask the question.

New Years.

...

Of course the both of them, Wally and Artemis watched as everyone filed in. Regardless their apartment isn't exactly wheelchair made and Conner, who usually ends up with the duty of heavy lifting and something Dick and Wally is absolutely disobeyed from doing, helped Barbara up the stairs once again to Wally and Artemis middle suite in the apartment/house.

Kaldur brought a friend from the office Raquel so that he finally didn't come dateless for the millionth time. Finally after enough badgering. Raquel ended up bringing her son that for Roy showed too much interest in Lian.

Of course the new years kiss always brings about amusement. This time Jason ended up kissing Steph full on the lips before Tim and Bart could give her their customary kiss on the cheek for good luck with the school year. Tim looked positively livid, where as Bart couldn't stop laughing. Steph was so wowed by it that she actually fell over. Jason looked like the cat that finally caught the elusive mouse.

Yeah there wasn't a rivalry between Tim and Jason at all.

Smallville and Cass just ended up disappearing.

Dick and Barbara sat in a corner grinning like they were actually holding a secret.

Raquel gave a shy little peck to Kaldur as a good luck for the next coming year at the office. Wally has ten bucks on the fact they start dating some time with the next three months.

Of course once things settle down that's when Wally brings the ring out of his pocket. And he gives his usual sheepish grin.

"You're serious?" she asks.

"I'm always serious babe."

"Then yes of course you idiot."

He never did get that smack to the head.


	15. The Accident

Okay so I lied last chapter...this is the second to last chapter. It's just with the way that YJ ended I need to write some drama to help me get over the feels. Don't worry the next one will be happy because it's their wedding! lol spoiler?

Anyway some of this happened to people that I know and some of this is me getting ideas on how to cause brain damage from my neuropsychology class. Anyway enjoy. p.s. I did minor edits to the last chapter because I think some of it didn't make sense.

* * *

Wally didn't see it coming.

Or at least that's what she overheard.

All she really remembers is being over at Kaldur's new place (or what everyone liked to call moving in to your girlfriends place) for a house warming party. She spent it mostly dozing off on the couch from being overtired trying to produce lesson plans and grading tests. (Really after graduating from her masters program did she need to put herself more through college by teaching?)

Dick (he had some how outgrown the name Rob) was going to stay the night, because Wally offered to drive him to the airport for his early morning flight back to his parents place. Wally had buckled her into the rear passenger seat before heading home and then she must have nodded off.

It was the crash that had awakened her.

When she came too, her eyes all blurred from sleep and maybe shock.

First thing that she recalls is someone was knocking on her window yelling. Maybe the noise from the crash had killed her eardrums because she couldn't make out any words. So she nods and attempts to lift one of her arms in acknowledgment.

She can't bear to look at the front seat and she on how Dick and Wally are doing. Everything turned into a haze after that point. She vaguely recalls someone talking to her which she can only give a groggy response of "I'm sleepy Wally you know that" and helping her out of the car and onto a stretcher.

She fully wakes up in the ambulance and the woman taking care of her smiles down at her.

"How you feeling?" the woman asks.

"Tired. Haven't been sleeping much, crunch time at school."

The woman gives her a lopsided smile, "You're lucky."

It's at that comment she fully realises the woman's statement, "the boys…they…"

"They were alive at the scene," is all the woman can offer and Artemis feels her stomach sink and he closes her eyes in worry.

"Anything hurt?" another paramedic asks.

"My whole right side is now in pain and in my abdomen."

"That's probably the seatbelt." The woman offers before noticing her engagement ring. She doesn't say anything but Artemis' eyes must have told her that one of the two in the front seat was actually her fiancée.

...

The nurse that she gets handed off to is fussy. And Artemis hears about every second word before as doctor enters the room.

He's asking questions and Artemis tries to nod but the neck brace that was placed on her by the paramedics only allows her to make short jerky movements.

"Are you pregnant?" the doctor asks.

"WHAT?" Artemis attempts to sit up but is pushed back down by her fussy nurse.

"Are you pregnant? We need to x ray your side and leg, but if you pregnant we may have to use other means to diagnose you."

Artemis sighs, "I'm not sure, I mean my birth control sometimes makes me skip a period so when I missed it last month I wasn't overall worried."

"We'll do a blood test." The doctor says before exiting the room.

...

Dick finds her the next morning. He looks worse that she expected. He's sitting in a wheelchair. His right leg is in a splint and sticking in the air, an arm in a sling, his jaw is wired shut because it broke on impact with the airbag. Later he'll tell everyone that the airbag saved his life, but broke his jaw because he talked too much. Price you pay for being chatty.

"My parents are going to be wondering where I am," he says though it's muffled through his teeth.

Artemis can only attempt a half smile, "after they were done with me I got them to let me call Barbara since she knew them better. She said she'd call your mom."

He lets out a sigh of relief before he dare ask what's on both of their minds, "And Wally?"

"The last time they told me anything is that he's stable." She replies mildly annoyed.

He actually laughs, "And you how are you?"

"Pregnant," she responds turning away from him. He attempts to whistle.

"Anything else?"

"Fractured wrist and internal bruising."

"They check you for brain damage?"

"Yeah."

"Any?"

"No. You?"

"Nope." he replies staring off into space. She begins memorising the details in the ceiling. That's how Bart and Wally's parents found them ten minutes later.

Wally's mother tells them about the accident. The police were on a high speed chase with a criminal when he ran a red not noticing their car in the intersection. The guy hit the driver-side front end effectively pinning Wally. Artemis doesn't want to know the extent of his injuries but his mother insists on telling her that he's in a medical induced coma in hopes it will reduce brain swelling.

...

She's let out the next day and is sent several bouquets from her coworkers. Megan moves in to help, though Artemis insists that she doesn't need it. Her mother calls her everyday to ask how she's holding up. The next week Dick is let out with a number of precautions that he doesn't care for but Barbara and his parents (who arrived in the city to take care of him) adhere to them with severe strictness that annoys him.

She's been in Wally's hospital room once since the accident and she couldn't stay long. People must think that she's callous, but Artemis just can stand seeing him lie there prone like that. He's usually full of life and energy. She just can't look at him being pale and immobile.

So she pours herself into her work because there is really nothing else to do in her life when he's gone. She positively miserable at this point and her students can see it. They all groan when she assigns them extra homework to make up that classes that she missed.

Cassandra Sandsmark a rather upitty blonde that is always answering questions showed up during office hours and with something not class related.

Therapy.

"You okay?"

"Not really."

"Is it about the..?" Cassie said point to her hand indicating Artemis' broken wrist.

"No." Artemis makes no effort to look up from the paperwork she is staring at because at this moment all she can think about is that they are bringing Wally out of his coma this morning.

"You know its okay to, like cry if you need too. No one is going to think less of you."

Artemis looks up at that statement, but its something that is standing in her doorway that catches her surprise.

Bart's panting as if he's run a mile a minute, "Wally, he woke up." He says between breaths, "wants to talk to you."

Artemis can see the wheels in Cassie's head turning, connecting the dots, the car accident, her delay in coming back to class, and her miserable demeanour.

"You should go," Cassie says, "I'm sure your husband wants to see you."

Artemis grabs her coat and snaps out, "He's not my husband. He's just the moron that I'm going to marry."

Bart laughs at this, and Cassie smiles.

Since Bart turned sixteen and got his licence he has insisted on driving anyone anywhere. Legitimately the kid was perfect driver when he wanted to be, but all that energy and excitement made Artemis question why she chose to get in the car in the first place. If they wanted to send a sixteen year old they should have sent Tim or Stephanie.

By the time they reach the parking lot Artemis is sure that it wouldn't be the accident that traumatized her, it would be Bart's driving.

The real problem is that she can't allow herself to go into the room. She doesn't know what kind of condition he's in. She hasn't seen his body in weeks and his mother and Bart have stopped trying update her up on his condition. She can see from the open doorway that his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry were in the room talking with him.

"Oh Artemis you're here." Wally's father says excitedly and all eyes turn to her.

"Uh yeah Bart just picked me up."

"It's so good to see you," Iris says getting up from her chair giving Artemis a hug, "We'll just get out of your way."

Barry takes her hint as it is time for them to leave. Barry gives her shoulder a squeeze before he leaves her in the room. Artemis fully takes in Wally's injuries. Both legs in casts, his face is pale and he uses one of his arms, the one with the broken elbow to wave at her. She sits in Barry's vacated seat.

He smiles at her, "Hey babe."

His voice is dry and slightly slurred, but it makes her feel much more secure that she has been in the past weeks. So she starts crying. The dam that she built up for the past three weeks just gives and all she does is cry and call him and idiot.

His hand finds hers and he tries to give her a smile but it ends up lopsided. When she's done he gives her hand a squeeze and asks, "How are you?"

She supposes that he deserves to know immediately and given that everyone else in his family knows it'd be better coming from her, "I'm pregnant Wally."

It's what he says that that she'll remember for a lifetime and forever want to smack him for. But given his condition he's in, she held back.

His eyes light up and he gives her a smile that shows some teeth and he responds with: "Well it's good to know I can at least do something right."


End file.
